minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft StoryTale
'''Minecraft StoryTale '''is the story of an Undertale AU with the Minecraft Story Mode characters playing the characters of Undertale. Plot Play as fallen Minecraft avatar, Steve, as you journey through the Fallen Lands, Game Fields, and more. Meet several new, (and yet somehow familiar), faces, such as motherly caretaker, Jenny; smart-talking, pun-making, hoodie-wearing shortstack, Nikki and her Overworld human-hunting fanatic brother, Jesse, who wants nothing more than to join The Order of the Stone; and royal redstonist, Ellegaard. Choose between three different routes: pacifist, genocide, or neutral, and go on the adventure you might already know. Cast of Characters * Steve (Frisk)-Purple & blue striped shirt w/ normal pants and brown shoes * Jenny/F! Jesse (Toriel)-Red dress w/ white hems & jean-blue OOTS crest * Nikki (Sans)-Normal appearance * Jesse (Papyrus)-White armor w/ gold buttons & red stripes & blue jeans * Magnus (Undyne)-Normal armor, but w/ sharper shoulder spikes * Ellegaard (Alphys)-Red-orange lab coat w/ gold fasteners * PAMAton (Mettaton)-Original prototype face w/ Mettaton wheels. Later evolves into cyborg green limbs and a red body. Source of power is the Redstone Heart. * Lukas (Asgore)-Wears long black cloak w/ ocelot face on back, but later reveals normal armor during fight. * Alex (Chara)-Normal appearance, but has yellow stripes on her shirt. * Reuben (Flowey/Asriel)-Pig and zombie pig, but human form is a boy w/ brown hair, blue jeans, and a piggy-pink hoodie. * Napstaliv (Napstablook)-Normal appearance, but is a ghost girl. * Ivy (Muffet)-Normal robes, but they are purple instead of beige. * W.D Tim (W.D Gaster)-Normal clothes, but they are black and white. * Blocco (Annoying Dog) * Slab and Clutch (Royal Guards) * Petra (Grillby)-Has same red hair, but wears a vest like Grillby's. * Gabriel (Gerson) * Em & Nell (Bratty & Catty) * Axel (Monster Kid) * Old Farmer Man (Doggo) * Aiden (Mad Dummy) * Usher (Greater Dog) * Sandy (Lesser Dog) * Isa and Milo (Dogamy and Dogaressa) * Otis (Burgerpants) * BlueGirlAwesome (Nice Cream Guy) * The Fallen YouTubers (Previous Fallen Children) * Annalight2314 (Snowdin Shopkeeper) * Policiamalo (Snowdin Innkeeper) * Domitron3 (River Person) * Kamie (Temmie) * Gill (First Dummy)-Armor stand w/ team jacket & non-armor clothing on it. * Jack (Aaron) * Radar (So Sorry) * Vos (Woshua) * Nurm (Moldbygg) * Stella (Jerry) * Schoolboy (Faun) * DISCONTINUED Pages * Page 1: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-StoryTale-pg-1-661753901 * Page 2: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-StoryTale-pg-2-662923021 * Page 3: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-StoryTale-pg-3-664724188 * Page 4: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MinceCraft-StoryTale-pg-4-665547644 * Page 5: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-StoryTale-pg-5-665924138 * Page 6: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-6-667059756 * Page 7: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-7-668410893 * Page 8: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-8-669723704 * Page 9: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-9-670997535 * Page 10: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-10-672172800 * Page 11: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-11-673483522 * Page 12: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-12-673908901 * Page 13: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-13-674122755 * Page 14: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-14-674271080 * Page 15: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-15-674446033 * Page 16: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-16-674657949 * Page 17: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-17-674850140 * Page 18: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-18-675109545 * Page 19: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-19-675289543 * Page 20: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-20-675742901 * Page 21: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-21-675868033 * Page 22: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-22-676447645 * Page 23: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTalepg-23-677817321 * Page 24: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-24-679319055 * Page 25: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-25-684330009 * Page 26: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-26-685871687 * Page 27: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-27-687282334 * Page 28: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-28-688077906 * Page 29: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-29-688495981 * Page 30: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-30-688704675 * Page 31: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-31-688901948 * Page 32: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-32-689080163 * Page 33: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-33-pt-1-689287738, http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-33-pt-2-689474983 * Page 34: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-34-689647334 * Page 35: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-35-691516721 * Page 36: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-36-696623113 * Page 37: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-37-697372330 * Page 38: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-38-697602596 * Page 39: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-39-706012908 * Page 40: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-40-707238988 * Page 41: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-41-710845665 * Page 42: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-42-712355616 * Page 43: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-43-713383374 * Page 44: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-44-715722602 * Page 45: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-45-716401720 * Page 46: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-46-718119954 * Page 47: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-47-722469757 * Page 48: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-48-722664483 * Page 49: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-49-723420933 * Page 50: https://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-50-750877000 * Page 51: https://www.deviantart.com/theninjakid14/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-51-752458665 * Page 52: https://www.deviantart.com/theninjakid14/art/MineCraft-StoryTale-pg-52-752752605 * DISCONTINUED Animations * Intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=727OLDV9oTM * Ch.1-Your Best Friend, Reuben: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvkrEtYUrLA&t=7s * Ch. 2-The Lost Fair of EnderCon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeFIQqBZrfI * Ch. 3-Home...or Prison?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZaErq4OZd4 * Ch. 4-The Pig of this Land's Future: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6YSMU_LHpM * Ch. 5-The Jubilant Jesse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBoq_PI767U * Ch. 6-Enter the Valley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9dJocM27bo&t= * DISCONTINUED About the Author Jetrashipper is a secretive, yet friendly Wikier on the page. They enjoy writing the Rewritten series on their Deviantart page, or posting Ask or Dare show episodes on the official MC:SM Wiki. But, when not doing either of these things, Shipper likes to listen to music on a walk or have fun with their Gaming Club. Fanfiction-wise, Shipper likes Jetra fanfics and one-shots, but has a love-hate relation with Jetra lemons. The Deviant characters in MC:SM Rewritten are actual people Shipper met on Deviantart. They have all shown eternal friendship with them, and they respect that about them. Some quick fun facts: * Van-(Random-Rengeki): Female. Of. Steel. Survived 5 accidents, and is one of the biggest Jetra shippers the MC:SM fandom has to give. * Kristine-(Michioreo123): A lovely artist, animator, and vlogger, this girl is a good Jetra shipper and a great friend. She even made the art cover for the Nikki page. * William-(fighter33000): The 3-D comic maker who has a certain magic about him that not only brings Minecraft to life, but brings smiles to those he knows. * Rai-Rai-(Rr-the-Anonymous): A strong, independent Minecraft pro who knows her building and drawing REAL well. * Lizzy-(ImTooLazyToMakeAName): Despite not being that well-known, this friendly Link-Lover deserves to be, as they have shown nothing but the best of their behavior towards Shipper. * Pretty (PrettyXTheXArtist): A famous artist, and well-loved too. Though she is a Lukesse shipper, that never gets in the way of her funny personality and charming charisma. (Fun fact: she holds the original design for Human Reuben!) Trivia * This series will not be a fanfic, but a written comic collab with one of the lucky artists on Deviantart, and one animator from YouTube. ** The team that will participate in the creation of "Minecraft StoryTale" is Annalight2314, the artist, and BlueGirlAwesome, the animator. * You can also find the page for this series on the Undertale AU Wiki. * With S2's arrival, MC:ST will also include some S2 characters. However, they will be unmentioned game-file-only characters. * The MC:ST series has unfortunately been discontinued, but the scripts for the series will continue to be released. Category:Series Category:Fan Games